degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160524161238
THAT EPISODE OF GAME OF THRONES, OH MY LORD!!!! *As much as I HATE LF, I do acknowledge that a part of him feels for Sansa in the way only that he can care for anyone else - a selfish twisted way framed around his own benefit - thus I can buy that he's sorrowful over the pain she's incurred for his personal gain, but only to a point. The majority of his sadness stems from that his masterful plan has come back to bite him in the ass. He thought he could have it all: sell Sansa out, reap the benefits, and pick up the pieces afterwards where he could carry on grooming her into a gradual sexual relationship. He knew everything would pan out exactly as it did, but he wasn't counting on Sansa emerging from the experience stronger, wiser, hardened and in particular wrathful towards him. He probably thought his sweet timid little ingenue would run into his arms where he could play the creepy soothing uncle role once more and get even closer to her. To a point, I do genuinely believe the part of him that feels for her was compassionate towards her ordeal, but he's not regretful and if he could go back and change things, he wouldn't. I don't think this scene humanized him at all, but rather underscored the onset of his inevitable fall from grace. He has lost his key pawn in the game. He knows he's gotten in over his head and that he's basically screwed himself. He can't capitalize off her anymore and he’s mournful of that more than anything else. *Can we talk about Sansa Stark's amazing development of these last six years? I couldn't resist gushing over her newfound courage and strength throughout all of her scenes to my boyfriend, who agreed that our little princess has indeed grown up so much! I mean, we'd been glimpsing a growing stength in her for these last few seasons now, but NEVER have we ever seen her so fierce and motivated by vengeance, and I just LOVE IT SO MUCH! Sansa is notorious for her patience and resilience, but you can clearly see that she's reached her breaking point. The final thread has snapped along with that, a no-nonsense attitude that would make Arya Stark proud has come into sharp focus. Finally, at long last, Sansa has triumphed over her weaknesses and reemerged a true Stark wolf. I could just CRY from tears of pride for my beautiful warrior princess! <3 *That reenactment of Ned's death struck a chord in me, not just Arya. I was FUMING over the inaccurate depiction that actually had the nerve to humanize, even exonerate Joffrey, whilst demonize Tyrion of all people instead, and don't even get me started on that gross portrayal of the honorable Ned Stark. How could anyone get the historical facts so damn backwards? You could just see the rage brimming beneath the surface of sadness in Arya’s eyes as she no doubt began picturing dozens of ways to kill each and every one of them. I love how Arya is becoming a cold, hard assassin, but still hasn't lost her sense of self or her memory of who she was - still is at her core. A girl will never truly be No One as long as she holds her family in her heart. *Euron is the epitome of gross. I hate him already and I'm so angry that Yara, the true ruler of the Iron Islands, has been jipped out of her rightful ordination. Nobody deserves to rule the Iron Islands more than her, but ofc only the Ironborn would serve the murderer of their very own former ruler after only some grandiose speech and a show of alpha male bravado. Most other places, Euron would have been executed for treason, but I guess the ironborn have no code of honor. In a perfect world, he would have drowned during his initiation, but I knew better. This is Thrones where the trope of the good guys always prevailing is surbversively turned on its head. The bad guys always win. *I kind of figured that the White Walkers were born of the Children of the Forest's magic. We already knew they were the first inhabitants of this world, so who else could have created them? On that token, as it turns out that the White Walkers were indeed created to protect the Children of the Forest against humans trying to uproot them (lol pardon the pun) from own turf; regardless of how long ago it happened, it kind of puts things into a whole new perspective now knowing that the humans were the original antagonists and that this current shitstorm that all of our faves are in is technically kind of overdue karmic retribution. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still rooting for my human faves. I just see things a tiny bit differently now that a picture of their side has been painted. *BE STILL MY HEART! That Jorany scene had me almost bawling ugly tears. THIS made up for the shoddy presentation of Dany's inner turmoil from when she banished him in Mereen. Wherein that scene lacked emotion and left me feeling indifferent about the whole thing even though I felt terrible for Dany, sorry for Jorah in the sense that he'd far from redeemed himself by then, and sad as a Jorany shipper, THIS scene was everything and more that I wanted THAT scene to be! Dany's pain over the impending loss of her friend and the way her sadness gradually intensified the more it started to sink in that she was losing him just SHATTERED my fucking heart. Her tears and refusal to accept his death, his confession of his love and devotion for her as he bade her goodbye for what we all know is forever, the way in which they have PARTED has reawakened the Jorany shipper in me. I love them so mu-huhuhuhuhuh-chhhhhh! All this time, he has been fully aware of what's happening, what is to come, what he must do, but nobody was ever the wiser because he could NOT speak any word of warning besides those THREE FUCKING WORDS. Oh god, that's it. That did it. I am fucking SOBBING. Praise your heart, Hodor. Your legacy of selflessness and gallant bravery will NEVER be forgotten!